


salvation (has yet to come)

by chewbin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Abuse, Bottom Huening Kai, Crying, Face Slapping, Huening Kai-Centric, Humiliation, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Top Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewbin/pseuds/chewbin
Summary: Beomgyu knows just how unstable their second eldest brother is, knows that if Soobin has his way with Kai— he won't be able to walk for weeks."Hey Binnie," Beomgyu's voice is warm, "How about you have a go with little Hueningie?"Taehyun and Yeonjun exchange looks of shock."Oh.." Yeonjun speaks out loud, "Damn, you want him ruined, huh?"
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	salvation (has yet to come)

**Author's Note:**

> If you know who I am or where this is from— No You Don't. Pretend you do not see it.
> 
> Anyways, as per usual, hate will be deleted.

Kai buries his face into his pillow, silk fabric soaking up the tears that spill past his eyes.

"Hueningie's crying again, guys.." Taehyun speaks, hand splayed across Kai's bare ass, "Our little brother is always so predictable."

He looks over to Soobin, who's shamelessly palming himself through his shorts. "Hyung, how long has he been crying for?"

"It's about to be an hour already." Soobin breathes, taking his bottom lip in between his teeth as he watches Kai shake and sob.

"Could've sworn it was two." Says Yeonjun, "Little cunt never seems to shut the fuck up."

"But that's his charming point," Beomgyu chimes in, "He's so pathetic, it's almost endearing. Doesn't it make you want to ruin him even mo—"

"N-no," Kai stutters, "Mom's gonna kill yo—"

"Cut Beomgyu hyung off one more time and I'll fuck you till you bleed." Taehyun spits, landing a harsh smack onto the young boy's ass. Kai yelps, rutting against the bed sheets beneath him.

"Whore." Soobin shakily mutters beneath his breath.

(He looks like he's about to cum any second now, Taehyun notes.)

(Typical of him.)

"Anyways," Taehyun continues, "who wants to have a turn with him?"

"No!" Kai blurts out in panic, "Taehyunie, please n—"

Yeonjun grabs a fistful of Kai's soft locks, forcing him to look up.

He yelps, expression full of horror and regret as he catches a quick glimpse of Yeonjun's hand before it immediately strikes him against his cheek.

A scream dies in his throat, muffled by his closed mouth. 

It burns. It _hurts._ He should really keep quiet from now on, he thinks, tears and hiccups leaving him in waves.

"Let that be the last time you say no." Yeonjun mumbles, letting go of Kai's hair. His head falls below on the fluffy silk pillow full of tears and snot.

"I'm too pissed to fuck him now.. Beomgyu, what about you?"

Beomgyu purses his lips before looking over to Soobin.

He looks like he's about to burst.

Beomgyu smirks. He knows just how unstable their second eldest brother is, knows that if he has his way with Kai he won't be able to walk for weeks. 

He's the perfect candidate to use to punish the young boy.

"Hey Binnie," Beomgyu's voice is warm, contrasting greatly with his intentions, "How about you have a go with little Hueningie?"

Taehyun and Yeonjun's eyes blow wide open, exchanging looks of shock.

"Oh.." Yeonjun speaks aloud, "Damn, you want him _ruined_ , huh?"

Poor Kai shakes and trembles with a mix of fear and horror at those words.

But he has no time to think— in an instant, Soobin scrambles over to Kai, unzipping his pants as quickly as he can before spreading his cheeks, slapping his flushed cock against Kai's hole.

"N-no.. nonononono—" He tries his best to protest and move away, but he soon finds himself pinned down to the soft bed beneath him. 

His wrists are held down by Taehyun and Beomgyu, legs held down by Yeonjun.

His hyungs trapped him. There was no escape now.

Soobin is drooling; he's _aching_ to be inside his little brother.

"P-please.." The poor boy begs as a last resort, but his pleading comes in one ear and out the other. 

He whimpers once he feels the tip of Soobin's cock brush against his puckered hole knowing that there's nothing he can do to stop the inevitable from happening.

A painful scream echoes throughout the room as Soobin slams into Kai's tight heat, face scrunching up in blissful pleasure as he feels him throb around his dick.

"Fuuuckkk.." Soobin moans, moving his hips in circles as he buries himself to the hilt.

Kai chokes out an array of pathetic cries and gargled noises, ugly noises ringing in all of his brother's ears.

Taehyun quirks a brow in annoyance after hearing һim gag on a particularly violent sob.

"Kai?" He speaks.

Kai wails in agony, voice hoarse and drained of all life. "..T… Taeh—"

"Shut the fuck up."

Beomgyu giggles and Yeonjun chuckles— and all Kai can do is lay there and take it pathetically.

Soobin pays it no mind though. His thrusts become ruthless, sending Kai into a fit of coughs and hiccups as he chokes on his own cries.

Kai's face is flushed red and his eyes are puffy— there's drooling dribbling out his mouth and snot running down his nose. He's in horrendous pain, it feels like his ass is on _fire._ He wants this to be over already. He wants his mom to come home.

The lewd sound of skin harshly slapping against skin makes the young boy want to die— and, truthfully speaking, he can do without Soobin's animalistic grunts and moans right next to his ear.

"Ah, shit— fuck, your little cunt is so tight, Hueningie.." Soobin moans.

Kai whimpers.

What an ugly word. He feels disgusting.

It doesn't take much longer for Soobin to cum. He gives a couple more sloppy thrusts, to which Kai sobs and cries out in pain, before stilling his hips as he feels himself release his seed inside the younger.

He moans loudly, biting his lips as Kai's tight hole milks him dry.

All Kai can do is take it as obediently as he can, though the involuntary twitches and spasms that overtake him once he feels his brother cumming inside him reminds him of the situation he's in.

Hours later and Kai is all cleaned up, tears wiped away and hickeys hidden with some cheap makeup their mom had stashed away in her bathroom.

He was still on his chest, lying down on the bed he'd gotten his innocence stripped away from one too many times, fully clothed, surrounded by all his brothers.

"Boys?" A female voice calls out, "Boys, where are y—" 

A door opens; in comes Kai's salvation.

"Oh, there you are.. why are you all on my bed? And why does Hueningie look so sick?"

"He's got a cold." Taehyun lies through his teeth. "A real bad one."

"Yeah.. he's even limping." Yeonjun adds, hiding a smirk behind an expression of fake concern, "And he's been crying cause he's missed you so much."

The woman's heart melts, a sad smile settling on her lips. 

"Oh, my poor baby.. let mommy take care of you, ok?"

"You four can go to your rooms now," She continues, "I'll take it from here." She puts down her stuff, searching for a towel to run under hot water, "Thank you for taking care of your little brother while I was gone, by the way. I love you all!"

An array of "I love you too"s is heard as the four remaining boys make their way out of their mother's room, and Kai can only give a shaky breath of relief.

He's safe for now, he thinks, tears welling up as he watches his mom through bleary eyes.

He's safe for now.

**Author's Note:**

> There's just something about Hueningkai and incest that I really enjoy.
> 
> Edit 01/18/2021: Some weirdo commented and said they sent this to bighit. Said to enjoy my lawsuit, too.
> 
> That's not how it works, and I can only assume they were rather young to think something like that would ever work. But I guess I'll simply thank them for the free exposure. Kids these days are becoming a bit too idiotic for my liking. 🤷♂️


End file.
